


For the boys

by Tea4T



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: On a fun night out with his co-workers Matthew didn't expect to run into another country, let alone Prussia. Battle of the Bands night just got a little more interesting!
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I am so happy to be here writing another fan fiction!! I am also super excited to be trying my hand at writing something for Hetalia again! This fandom was my first experience in the fan fiction world and I'm going to try my hardest to create some great new content! Anyway, I'm not sure where this story is going right now but I'm excited about it! Please let me know if there are any issues or if you have any ideas, I'm always open to suggestions. Also please note that the posting schedule will probably be all over the place! Online school kinda sucks and this fic is an escape for me !

Matthew didn’t often go out with his human co-workers, not because they were human or anything like that, but simply because as the personification of a bustling nation, he was busy. Although, when he had the chance, he gladly took it. He really enjoyed hanging out with his human co-workers because unlike the other counties, they didn’t ignore him. Matthew didn’t understand why the other nations couldn’t see or even hear him more of the time but he was happy that his people at least could. Which is why he tried to make friends with some of the various people at his work. Typically, a group of them from the parliament staff would go to the local hockey games, local festivals, and other events.

Tonight Matthew found himself in a crowded bar that was hosting a ‘Battle of the Bands’ night that featured a popular underground rock band as the night's final act. The dance floor was packed with people from the early twenties and older trying to find the perfect spot to see the show. The lights were low but too dark as the MC and event organizers performed one last soundcheck before the show started. Looking around Matthew was happy that he had the chance to stop at home to change out of his work slacks and button-up into some dark wash jeans and a simple band t-shirt from some Canadian band he had seen before. 

Several Merchandise tables and booths situated close to the bar were littered with CDs, t-shirts, sweaters, hats, and a few posters from all the bands there were performing that night. Matthew didn’t get much of a chance to check any of them out before his excited co-workers dragged him through the crowd to the front of the stage and the MC bounced on stage shortly after they found a good spot. 

~~~~~~

Despite what some of the other nations had said about interacting too closely or getting involved with human affairs, Gilbert found that he needed a way to distract himself from the realities of no longer being a true nation. It took him a number of years to adjust to the fact that his nation has been dissolved. During those first years after Law no. 46 was passed by the Allied Control Council, Gilbert was bedridden and many believed that he was on his deathbed, Gilbert believed that too but after a decade or so, his health slowly returned. Although, shortly after his recovery, he was forced to live in Potsdam and to act as the representation of East Germany. Many nations believe that this event is what kept Gilbert from fading into nothing like many of the other ancient nations. 

Gilbert had always been one of the few nations that actually interact with his people and not just those in power. Oftentimes one could spot his brilliant white hair among the crowds at the markets and festivals. On a number of occasions, he could be seen playing a round of football with some kids at the local park. On rare outings, one might see Gilbert feeding some birds in the park too. 

After the fall of the Berlin Wall and the collapse of the Soviet Union, Gilbert again felt that he had nothing left for him. Prussia had long ceased to exist and East Germany had been reunited with its western half, leaving him standing in the shadow of two dissolved nations. Worried that he would finally fade, Gilbert took it upon himself to finally engage in some more ‘human-like’ activities. Over the course of the 1990s, he took up many different hobbies, like sky-diving, mountain climbing, and parkour. By the mid-2000s Gilbert felt that he had practically done everything! But the one thing that he kept coming back to, time and time again was music. Since the time of Frederick the Great, Gilbert loved to play music. Over the centuries, he learned to play a large variety of instruments. While the flute was one of his favourites, he always enjoyed the electric guitar and drums. He knew that Ludwig didn’t really care what he did with his time, as long as he wasn't getting into too much trouble so in the late 2000s he finally decided to join a band and things took off from there. 

Gilbert had been in a number of other bands before finally settling in with the ironically named Dissolved Faith. They were a fun hard rock group that consisted of Emilia, who reminded him a lot of Elizabeta (Hungary), on lead vocals and rhythm guitar, James, reminded him of Mathias (Denmark) right down to his wicked axe-shaped bass guitar and back up vocals, Taylor, remind him of Lili (Liechtenstein), rocks the drums, while they may appear mild-mannered and timid, they sure as hell know how to hit some sick beats. Gilbert completed the group by playing lead guitar and back up vocals. 

They played a number of underground shows, bars, and small festivals during their first couple of years, the odd times they played as an opener band when larger groups came to town but they still hadn’t hit it big yet. Ludwig had come to a few of their shows in Germany, while Francis and Antonio watched a few when they played near a world conference meeting. Other than those three, most of the other nations didn’t know that Gilbert was in a band, which was something that Gilbert both liked and hated. Sure, he wanted to show off to the other nations but at the same time, the band was something that was all his, it was special to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert wasn’t nervous at all, in fact, he was pumped for his band to finally be the headliner for a show. While the venue wasn’t Madison Square Gardens in New York or Massey Hall in Toronto, it was still a good size music hall/ bar, and it was packed! Tonight they would not only be crowning the winner of the ‘Battle of the Bands’ but also debuting a couple of new songs from their latest album. Gilbert was excited to hear how the crowd reacted to one song in particular. Gilbert had written a number of songs over the years but this one was very personal to him.

As the last band of the contest played their final notes the crowd roared loudly and cheered loudly as the group took their bows. The MC for the night quickly bounced back on stage, as the group started to collect their instruments, “ Hey Everyone, give it up for Silvertown!” Wow, they were amazing!” the MC bellowed over the mic, “Let’s give all of our contestants one more round of cheers, ya!” loud whistles rang out as the audience cheered once again for all the bands. The MC made a couple of hand motions to quiet the crowd down, “Alright! While our headliner gets their stuff set up, I have a few things to explain about the voting for tonight!” The MC proceeded to explain how the voting worked and quickly reminded everyone of the order of the bands that played before excitedly announcing the headliners for the night. 

“Alrighty are you ready to keep rocking!” the MC’s voice called out, “Yay! Well, I am happy to present, all the way from Europe, Dissolved Faith!” The audience burst out into cheers and screams as the curtains raised to reveal the band. 

“Let’s get this show started!” Emilia yelled as Taylor slammed on their drums, quickly the rest joined in as the stage lit up. Emilia’s voice rang out over the crowd as the band played one of their more energetic songs. Soon the crowd was singing along with them and headbanging to the hard beats. As one song moved into the next the lights shifted from red to purple, then to blue. Gilbert took a couple of seconds to wave or smile at a few of the audience members as he played. 

They played a couple of tunes while the votes for the battle of the bands were counted, once they were done the MC bounced back up on the stage. “Holy Shit! Wow!” the announcer said, “this is my first time seeing you guys live and wow! I’m in love!” a couple of people in the audience whistled in agreement. 

“Thanks! We’re happy to be here and you’re pretty cute yourself!” Emilia winked as the MC causing them to blush.

“Yeah! You guys are great!” James said into his mic as he wiped the sweat off his face. 

Quickly recovering from Emilia’s comment, the MC turned back to the crowd, “Alrighty! The votes are in! Are we ready to crown a winner!” cheers rang out again from the audience, they quickly read off the second and third place band, each group came up to collect their prize and to give the crowd one last wave. “Yea! Would one of you guys like to do the honours?” the MC turned to Dissolved Faith. Emilia gladly took the piece of paper with the results from them. 

“Can we get one more round of cheers from all the bands that participated tonight!” Emilia yelled and the room erupted with hoot and hollers once again.” And the winner is,” She dramatically opened the slip of paper, “Girl Gang!” more cheers rang out, “Get on up here ladies! Claim your prize!” Emilia cheered along with the crowd. The group quickly made their way to the stage to claim their trophy and prize money. The girls also gave a short speech before heading off the stage toward the merchandise tables 

As the crowd settled down, Emilia took center stage again, “Wow! This has been one crazy night! I’ve never been to a battle of the bands and I just have to say wow! Everyone is just amazing!” the rest of the band gave a few cheers and words of agreement. 

“One more thing before we get back to us! Make sure to check out the Merch tables! I saw some really cool shit!” James added quickly pointing toward the back of the venue. 

“Oh and speaking on some cool shit! Our new album just dropped this week and we brought tons of copies with us, so be sure to grab one!” Emilia said excitedly as the rest of the band softly played a tune behind her. “On that note, let’s get back to rockin!” 

They played a couple more fast, hard tunes before the group started to wind down. During a lull as James and Gilbert switched out their guitars, Emilia spoke over the mic, “Alright, You guys have been amazing tonight! I know we were a little worried about doing this but you guys just made this such a memorable night and we are so happy to be here! We just have a couple more songs left for ya before we all get kicked out, so I’m going to turn the mic over to mister awesome himself and our one and only white devil, Gilbert!” the audience cheered again as Gilbert took center stage. 

He took a quick but dramatic bow and gave the crowd a wide bright smile, “Alright, Alright” he laughed into the mic, “I know I’m awesome! Thank you, thank you!” He laughed again, “Alright, so our next song is a little different because the awesome me will be the main vocalist! This song has a lot of personal meaning to me and I’m so happy that the rest of the band were awesome enough to go along with it,” He turned to smile at his bandmates, “so without further adieu, this is the first live debut of law 46, so get your phones out and hit that fucking record button!” Gilbert screamed and the crowd cheered as the first notes of James’ bass took over. Gilbert and Emilia joined in shifting the tone as Gilbert started to sing. 

The opening verse rose above the instruments with Gilbert’s almost hash whisper vocals, “Still counting the days, wondering how I survived/ You damned me to this life by signing that law/ With the death sentence you gave, you seem so surprised / but hearing those words was a punch to the jaw!” 

Quickly the tone changed again as Taylor slammed on her drums, the song took on a heavy rock sound as Gilbert yelled out the lines of the chorus, “I keep telling myself the same lie/ That I’ll live forever, oh I was so blind/ My time’s running out, I know will die/ Consumed by the guilt of leaving him behind!” 

The audience roared as the band rocked through the second and third verses, their meaning just flying over the crowd's head. The lights danced across the stage as Gilbert sang his heart out, pouring all his emotions into the lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you're all liking this fic so far! It's been a while since I have written something that wasn't an academic paper, so I'm a little rusty! Please let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions! Again, this is a WIP so I'm open to ideas! On a side note: I did write the lyrics for Gilbert's song myself and it took roughly 4 different versions before I settled on this one so please know if you would like to read the whole thing! there will only be snippets of it in the fic! I took inspiration for the song from a couple of different songs but "When Daylight Dies" by Heaven Below was my main go-to song!


End file.
